pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fiery Jai
Szesnastoletni Jai Bane jechał autem wraz z zastępczymi rodzicami. Nikt się nie odzywał. Każdy znał sytuację. Nic nie można na to poradzić. Poprawka. Nikt nie chciał nic na to poradzić. Jai notorycznie był nękany. Nie ma prawie żadnej osoby, która nie czepiała by się jego ognisto-rudych włosów, chuderlawej budowy czy piegów na nosie. Ludzie często bili go bo "Miał zbyt zielone oczy", "zbyt rude włosy", "za dużo piegów", "jest za chudy", "jest wysoki, czyli się wywyższa", "wygląda jak kujon" itp. Jedyną osobą nie prześladującą chłopaka był Ross Hoge. Jai nawet zaczynał myśleć, że on go lubi. Ross był w jego wieku, ale niższy i miał brązowe włosy. każdy go lubił, choć nie był popularny. zawsze chodził uśmiechnięty w przeciwieństwie do Jaia. niestety nie byli przyjaciółmi. Jai nie miał przyjaciół, mógł mieć tylko nadzieje, że kiedyś ich znajdzie. z każdym dniem tylko coraz bardziej wątpił i zamykał się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Jechał właśnie na klasowy nocleg w środku lasu w średniowieczno-nowoczesnym stylu, czyli czymś co miało być średniowiecznym stylem, a jednak okazało się tylko maleńką jego cząstką. Chłopak nie chciał tam jechać, ale jego "rodzice" go zmusili. Jego prawdziwa rodzina spłonęła pół roku temu, przez co w szkole śmiali się z niego jeszcze bardziej. Od tego czasu zawsze gdy coś się działo zaciskał pięści dławiąc chęć rozprawienia się ze wszystkimi. nie wierzył, żeby mógłby dać sobie radę, no i nie chciał mieć kłopotów. Kiedy dojechali, chłopak pożegnał się z "rodzicami" i ruszył do swojego domku. - A gdzie ci się tak śpieszy? - zaczepił go Carter, najgorszy ze wszystkich. - Jak najdalej od ciebie - wybełkotał Jai. - Prosze, prosze Fiery Jai potrafi mówić - wybuchnął śmiechem a dwóch osiłków za nim dołączyło do niego. Nagle spoważniał - odezwij się do mnie tak jeszcze raz to przysięgam, że będzie to twój ostatni. - Odwal się- Jai popchnął go i próbował wyminąć. Carter złapał go za ramiona i pokierował nim tak by patrzył na stos, gdzie kiedyś palono czarownice. - To jest miejsce dla ciebie. Gdybyś kiedyś postanowił spłonąć daj znać - nagram to. Ogień spasuje ci do włosów, rudzielcu. - puścił go a Jai szybko wszedł do swojego domku. Był tylko jego, bo nikt nie chciał go z nim dzielić. Chłopak miał złe przeczucia. Roznosiło go od środka. Chciał pobić Cartera, ale nie może. "Nie mogę. Nie mogę. Nie mogę." powtarzał sobie. nie potrafił stłamsić tego uczucia. rzucił się na łóżko i ukrył twarz w poduszce zagłuszając płacz. resztę dnia przesiedział w domku wymigując się złym samopoczuciem. Na kolację musiał jednak iść. wszyscy już tam byli. Jai usiadł przy stole sam. gdy tylko zobaczył swojego prześladowcę chęć sprawienia mu bólu wróciła. chciał patrzeć jak cierpi, jak błaga go o litość, jak drze się z bólu, który sprawia nie kto inny jak on. I wtedy Carter zobaczył go. - To uroczysta kolacja. Zaszczyciła nas taka osobistość jaką jest Fiery Jai - wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem z wyjątkiem Jaia. - Nie. Nazywaj. Mnie. Tak. - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nienawidził tego przezwiska. Fiery Bo co? Bo jest rudy? To mógłby jeszcze znieść, ale tu chodzi o coś więcej. chodzi o jego rodzinę. Jego prawdziwą rodzinę, w końcu spłonęli i tylko on przeżył. - Chyba śnisz. - Carter chwycił go za ramiona i powalił na ziemię, po czym mocno i boleśnie zaczął kopać. Pierwsze kopnięcie w brzuch, drugie w głowę, a trzecie znowu w brzuch. Jai ledwo łapał powietrze. Próbował zdusić nasilające się sadystyczne uczucie. - Nie zamierzasz wołać mamy? Dlaczego? - znowu go kopnął. Chłopak próbował wstać. - Zapomniałem. Nie żyje. Dobrze jej tak. Jak mogła urodzić coś tak odrażającego jak ty? Dziękujmy losowi, że ją ukarał. Tego już było za wiele. Jai nie wytrzymał. Wstał. Rzucił się na Cartera. Powalił go na ziemię. Zaczął kopać w brzuch, twarz. Nie mógł wstać. Carter wił się i błagał o litość, ale Jai nie mógł przestać. Poprawka. Nie chciał przestać. podobało mu się to. pierwszy raz od dawna czuł się szczęśliwy. Bił Cartera coraz mocniej, kopał, uderzał jego głową o ziemię a nawet kilka razy go ugryzł, gdy ten próbował uderzyć go w szczękę. W końcu poczuł czyjeś ręce odciągające go od odwiecznego prześladowcy. - Zostaw! Zostaw mnie! Zostaw! - krzyczał Jai. - On musi dostać za swoje! Xa te wszystkie lata! - Nie! Jai! - lodowaty głos pani Ruth, jego wychowawczyni podziałał na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody wylany na twarz - Mogłeś go zabić! Co w ciebie wstąpiło?! taki wzorowy uczeń! - była wściekła, rozczarowana i... przestraszona. - Ja... ja... nie wiem. najpierw to on mnie bił. Później zacząłem się bronić i... nie wiem. Straciłem kontrolę nad tym co robię - dotarło do niego co zrobił. nie czuł się winny, przez chwilę jednak poczuł do siebie odrazę, ale szybko zagłuszyły ją inne emocje: Radość... Duma... i to tak cudowne uczucie - uczucie spełnienia. - Jai wracaj do domku. Dzwonię do twoich rodziców. Jutro zdecydujemy co z tobą zrobić. Nikt jednak nie spodziewał się, że jutro dla niektórych może nigdy nie nadejść. Jai wrócił do domku i położył się spać. Obudził się w nocy., przywiązany do jakiegoś słupa. Momentalnie się rozbudził. Rozejrzał się. Stos. Był na stosie. przed nim z pochodnią w ręce stał Carter, a tuż obok niego, co naprawdę zabolało Jaia, był Ross. czekali aż przerażenie wejdzie na twarz Jaia. nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Wkurzyli się. - Już nie jesteś taki cwany prawda? My nie żartujemy, powinieneś się bać. - carter wyglądał okropnie. nie wiadomo jakim cudem w ogóle się ruszał. Myśl, że to wszystko jego zasługa sprawiła, że Jai zaczął się śmiać. jeszcze bardziej irytując Cartera. - Powinieneś żałować, że się urodziłeś. - rzucił pochodnię. - Nie wiem jak ale przysięgam, że nawet jeśli zginę zabiję was. - powiedział nim ogień go sięgnął. A Ross i Jai wybuchnęli śmiechem. Niedługo po tym Carter i Ross będąc pewnym, że ciało Jaia jest na tyle poparzone, że chłopak nie żyje, ugasili płomień i zostawili jego w miejscu gdzie kilka godzin temu odbywało się ognisko. Pozorując wypadek lub próbę samobójczą: Jai albo wpadł do ognia, albo się w niego rzucił. Druga opcja pasowała najbardziej. Zostawili Jaia. chłopak nie był martwy. Ledwo bo ledwo ale oddychał. Jego oparzenia zaczęły powoli znikać. Jai miał teraz gładką, trupio-bladą skórę, czarne jak smoła włosy i tak samo czarne włosy. Jego palce żarzyły się gdy tylko tego zapragnął, być może gdyby kiedyś poćwiczył, mogły by nawet płonąć. Ale to mu na razie wystarczyło. Ruszył na obóz zabierając ze sobą stary, zabytkowy sztylet. Ciągle użyteczny, ze srebrną rękojeścią, w której widniał onyks. Jednym obozowiczom poderżnął gardło, innym wbił sztylet w serce, bawił się ich życiem na wiele sposobów. Na każdym zabitym człowieku wypalał napis "Fiery Jai". Bawiło go to. Podobało mu się. Był wreszcie szczęśliwy. w końcu dotarł do pokoju gdzie Ross i Carter gadali szeptem. - Mam nadzieję, że podoba wam się mój nowy wygląd, gdyż będzie to ostatnie co zobaczycie. - powiedział ze śmiechem i szerokim psychopatycznym uśmiechem na ustach. Najpierw podszedł do Rossa, wbijając mu sztylet w brzuch. następnie znowu tuż obok serca, poruszając nim i zahaczając o nie. Aż wreszcie poderżnął mu gardło i wypalił na ciele "Fiery Jai". Podszedł go Cartera, który tym razem nie mógł już nic nawet wybełkotać z przerażenia. - Powinieneś żałować, że się urodziłeś - powiedział i kciukami wypalił mu oczy. Jeździł żarzącymi się rękoma po całym jego ciele, napawając się bólem i krzykami chłopaka, który wołał na pomoc martwy już obóz. Wyrywał chłopakowi włosy z głowy. kopał go. Aż w końcu znudził się i z impetem uderzył jego głową o podłogę, poderżnął mu gardło i wypalił swój podpis kończąc dzieło. Po czym poszedł w kierunku lasu zaczynając swoje nowe, ekscytujące życie jako Fiery Jai. Minął stos na którym spłonął Jai Bane i wszedł głęboko w las. Kategoria:Inne (złe) Kategoria:Kilery itp